List of Magical Creatures and Monsters/Winx Club
|-|Season 1= Fairies Fairies are winged magical creatures and are the most common creatures within the Magic Dimension. They are made recognizable by their bright outfits and wings, as their magic is derived from light due to how they channel it through positive emotions. It is thanks to this trait that fairies are often trained to help others with their magic. A major trait for fairies is their ability earn an assortment of transformations; each with their own power sources, outfits and wings. While fairies have been shown as being a predominantly or even exclusively female race, male fairies do exist but as a rarity. Supposedly, fairies were born from pure magical energy, which is shown in the forms of Arcadia, the first fairy, and the Ethereal Fairies. Fairies are also known to work in groups made up of other fairies or magical creatures. They are also capable of bonding magically with other creatures like pixies, selkies and fairy animals, and are currently the only magical class that can do so. Highly experienced fairies can converge their magic with witches and wizards which shows a link between the two at some magical level. Ghouls Ghouls are small creatures with maroon-colored skin and piercing yellow eyes. They have a thin and angular physique that allow for them to move quickly and erratically, regardless of whether they move as a quadruped or a biped. Coupled with their fangs and claws, Ghouls can prove to be difficult to deal with, however, their small bodies make it so they cannot handle taking hits, which is made evident by how they explode when damaged. Ogres Ogres are large yellow beasts that possess a keen sense of smell. They also possess intellectual prowess similar to humans in how they wear clothes, can speak and are capable of being kind to others. They can form their own opinions and adhere to their own morals much like how Knut, the only known ogre in the series, stopped working with the Trix of his own accord when they started to ramp up their evil deeds. Hunting Trolls As their name would suggest, Hunting Trolls are very skillful hunters despite their low intelligence. They possess a far more impressive sense of smell than ogres as once a Hunting Troll picks up a scent, they will never lose it unless their prey leaves the realm. Hunting Trolls are known for their hulking bodies and combat style (as they simply smash and charge at prey), as well as their blue skin and ugly faces. In the comics, their homeland is revealed to be the Enclosed Territory on Magix. Witches Witches, sometimes known as "sorceresses," are magical beings so similar to fairies in that they act as their magical opposite. They are recognizable through their often dark clothes and prideful attitudes, which are both reflective of how they are regular practitioners of dark magic or magic fueled by negative emotions. They are also capable of flight without the need for wings. Additionally, witches prefer to work alone in fear of facing possible betrayal, but some witches have been known to work in groups known as "covens" in spite of that fact. They also have access to more powerful forms and spells but, unlike fairies, these forms seem to mainly be triggered through external means like charms and spells. Supposedly, the first witches to come into existence were the Three Primeval Witches, who have become known as the "Mothers of all Witches" despite the carnage and destruction they caused throughout the Magic Dimension's history. Highly experienced witches can converge their magic with fairies and wizards which shows a link between the two at some magical level. Snake Rats Snake Rats are small and slim swamp creatures that are known for their acidic venom which has a foul odor. They also have a diet that consists of toads among other things. Undines The Undines are an all-female race of aquatic fairy-like creatures that live in swamp environments like the Black Mud Swamp. Like most humans and humanoid creatures, Undines live in an organized society and structures, as they follow a monarchy headed by a queen and live in clusters of bubbles hidden under leaves of plants. One plant that they commonly use is the Xilith plant, which also acts as their primary source of food. They also appear to be more reclusive as, prior to their meeting with the Winx, they had never seen any other magical creatures similar to them. They are also known as "Water Nymphs." Giant Turtles Giant Turtle are, as their name would suggest, gigantic turtles with shells big enough to support their own ecosystem as islands. The only known Giant Turtle in the series resides within the Black Mud Swamp and has an island-shell capable of growing the Xilith plant. It is also known as the "Monster of Black Island" by the Undines after naming its island-shell "Black Island." Giant Turtles are also susceptible to facing large infestations at the hands of creatures like the Red Willow. Red Willows Red Willows are parasitic trees that attach themselves to a host and absorb its host's nutrients after putting them and any surrounding wildlife to sleep by emitting large quantities of sleeping gas. The way they absorb nutrients also threatens the surround plant-life as they ensure that they are the only plant-like creature that receives any. They can also use their branches as tentacles when faced with a threat. Dragons Dragons are large reptilian creatures that possess ancient magic. There is a large variety of dragons all across the Magic Dimension, which is made evident by the drastic physiological differences between two dragons of completely different types. The first kind of dragon to appear in the series are the Red Fountain Dragons, which have white serpentine bodies with short limbs and sharp eyes that are completely red. Their horns, crests and wings come in various colors that match the pins of the Specialists they have been mentally bonded to. Bake-O-Monsters Common insectoid creatures to the realm of Magix, Bake-O-Monsters seem to be prevalent in old structures like Cloud Tower. They are recognizable through their size, big yellow eyes, eight legs and their large stingers. This creature is commonly seen in the realm of Magix Spiders Large arachnid-like monsters that often appear in large numbers. When facing a threat they cannot beat through their sheer force in numbers, these spiders are capable of squishing themselves together until they form a Slob Monster. Depending on where one is in the Magic Dimension, spiders can look drastically different from one another. The natural enemy of the spiders found within Cloud Tower is the Spider Eater. Spider Eaters A Spider Eater is a large furry beast with a long tongue capable of wrapping around its prey several times to ensure that it cannot escape. As its name suggests, they primarily feed on spiders and are considered to be their natural enemy. Also, according to Flora, Spider Eaters are commonly called forth by the people of Linphea to deal with invasive spiders. The Whip The Whip is a blue four-armed minotaur that was created by the Trix. It stands at 2.5 meters tall (close to 6.5 feet), weighs close to a ton, and has a notably musty body odor. The Whip's four arms allow for it to use its immense brute strength in battle, but it does not seem to possess anything outside of basic intelligence. The skin and fur of the Whip also proves to be thick enough to render enemy attacks near painless, even if they use weapons such as phantoblades. The Nightmare Gargoyle The Nightmare Gargoyle is, as its name suggests, a gargoyle creature that feeds off the nightmares of its prey and grows in strength with each one it consumes. It also grows in size and completely changes in appearance to highlight its growth in strength, but it only seems to possess four forms. Its first or base form is that of a small black gargoyle with glowing red eyes. From there, it doubles in size to its second form, which appears more like a wolf-like creature covered in spikes with a large mane of spines similar to that of a porcupine. After growing into its third form the Nightmare Gargoyle appears like a spider creature with one large eye taking up the majority of its face. Lastly, its fourth and, presumably, its final form is that of a hulking monster with scaly skin and a large snout. Gargoyle monster 2.png|The Gargoyle's 2nd form. Gargoyle monster 3.png|The Gargoyle's 3rd form. Gargoyle monster - tecna.png|The Gargoyle's 4th and final form. Cravens Cravens are grey bird-like creatures with completely red eyes and long boney tails. They were often employed by the Trix for air-reconnaissance purposes. The comics somewhat expand on this ability by showing that the Trix are capable of transferring their complete consciousnesses into Cravens to act through them, but it is unknown if other witches are capable of using Cravens in a similar way. The Army of Darkness The Army of Darkness is a fearsome army only spoken of in legends. It consists entirely of small, centipede-like creatures made from dark magic called "scrapers." Scrapers are capable of morphing together into larger and stronger creatures; each with the unstoppable need to keep attacking. These larger members of the Army are categorized into three groups: Manta Flyers who act as aerial soldiers, Decay Soldiers which appear as hulking monsters with tentacled faces and pinsirs, and Decay Fighters which are the largest of the three that appear as headless beasts with rock-like bodies. Aside from their unstoppable need to keep attacking until whoever commands them calls them off, what makes the Army of Darkness so fearsome is their ability to multiply. Once any of them have been blasted down or cut in half, two will reform from their remains. The only way to properly get rid of the Army is to take down those who have summoned them from the tome that contains the spell that was used to do so. Additionally, because of their fearsome power and numbers, their obedience is not guaranteed. If one wishes to summon the Army without facing the risk of the Army running wild, they must use a power equal to the Dragon's Flame during the summoning process. Dacay 1.jpg|A Manta-Flyer. Dacay 3.jpg|A Decay Soldier. Dacay 2.jpg|A Decay Fighter. Snow Monsters Huge beasts that can grow to be as tall as mountains, Snow Monsters are covered in white fur and bear large, curved tusks, as well as clusters of large icicles on their backs. As their name would suggests, Snow Monsters can be found in frigid climates like that of the frozen remains of Domino. They appear to be hostile as one immediately attacked the Winx when they came across it, however, they also seem capable of coexisting with other wildlife that make their home in frigid climates, as the Snow Monster that resided on Domino did so even with a group of goldums living within close proximity of it. Goldums Goldums are deadly crab-entities made entirely of ice. With angular bodies, they bear sharp claws and fangs. They also move very quickly and seem to live in large groups, as one goldum is never seen roaming or attacking by itself. Beetleroaches Beetleroaches are large spider-like creatures with skin as hard as metal. They are known to feed on garbage and will live in clusters in areas with an abundance of trash like the Cloud Tower garbage dump. Many Beetleroaches are primarily green and brown in color, except for their mother and queen of the group, who appears in shades of pink, purple and red. The queen is also twice as large as a normal Beetleroach and is possibly the strongest within her group as, once the queen has been driven off, the rest of the group will immediately flee after her. Arachni Cams A large spider-like creature with an eyeball on its back capable of projecting images of other magical creatures and people in real-time. The eye on its back also seems to function as a working eye as it is able to open, close and look at its surroundings through it. Many witches seem to use Arachni Cams to spy on others as the Trix and Headmistress Griffin have been shown to use it for that very purpose. Nymphs Nymphs are immensely powerful magical creatures that live scattered throughout the Magic Dimension as its protectors. Due to their legendary powers, many nymphs use them to protect the Magic Dimension or any other accessible dimensions from large-scale threats. One such group known as the Nine Nymphs of Magix has gone down in legend for their mystical powers (each being Keepers of the Dragon Flame during their lifetimes), as well as their acts of heroism for the greater good. Every nymph that has appeared in Winx Club has maintained a humanoid appearance, but it is still unclear as to whether or not one can become a nymph despite not originally being born as one. However, given how the Nine Nymphs of Magix have often been described as "super powerful fairies," it at least seems possible for fairies to become nymphs; the method is still unknown. |-|Season 2= Pixies Pixies are small, spritely creatures with relatively large heads and eyes that live together with one another in hidden villages. Born from the Tree of Life, pixies create settlements around such a sprout to ensure their survival, as only the magic from the Tree can heal them when they fall ill. Pixies are very similar to fairies in that they possess primarily positive magic, wings and are an all-female species. In fact, pixies have been known to regularly bond with fairies to better bring out the magical potential of both parties. Bonding is such a special occasion for pixies in that one shares a mystical and magical bond with a specific fairy since birth, so a pixie cannot bond with just any fairy nor can they bond with more than one. The same holds true in reverse for fairies. Additionally, pixies can either grow or be appointed as Guardian Pixies, or pixies that are tasked with protecting the quadrants of the Codex to ensure no one gains access to the realm of Relix and taint the Ultimate Power. Currently, the four Guardian Pixies consist of Concorda who is based in Alfea, Discorda who is based in Cloud Tower, Athena who is based in Red Fountain, and Ninfea who is based in and leads their homeland of Pixie Village. Pixie Pets Pixie pets are tiny magical winged animals who often accompany fairies and pixies. They vary in size, shape and magical capabilities much like most magical creatures, except pixie pets remain fairly small. They share more in common with pixies in how they bear relatively large heads and small wings, which can sometimes be too small for certain pixie pets. Even if a pixie pet is based on a bird and already possess a pair of wings, they will still bear a pair of pixie-like wings on their backs. Pixie pets are also capable of hiding and releasing their wings for whatever situations they find themselves in. Shadow Monsters Shadow Monsters are creatures of darkness and evil created for the sole purpose of surviving, the Shadow Phoenix, Lord Darkar. They come in various shapes and sizes, each with their own names, skill sets and behaviors. These include the following monsters: *The Hell Mastiff whom Darkar employs as the "Watchdog of Downland." With a body roughly similar to a canine's, the Spiny Monster's body is grey in color and covered in large spines like a hedgehog. It is capable of launching its spines out into any direction it wishes as an offensive attack. If the spines do not immediately slay its enemy, they will weaken them which, at the very least, will give the Spiny Monster more chances to catch them. *Tar Monsters, which are quadrupedal monsters with slick purple skin, long necks and no eyes. Tar Monsters regularly generate large quantities of saliva with a similar consistency to that of tar, hence their name. Their tar-like saliva is also strong enough to keep their enemies trapped for a long enough period of time for the Monsters to physically strike. Additionally, since they lack eyes, Tar Monsters may be able to "see" their surroundings through heightened hearing or through touch as their cavernous surroundings would easily carry vibrations caused by movement or even voices. *The Multi-Mouth Monster, which is a being with a dark purple body covered in ravenous, fanged mouths apart from the one on its face. The monster's body is also coursing with a slime-like blood that can prevent magical beings from using their magic when poured onto them; mainly in the event that the monster is slain in battle. *The Mastiff... *The Brute Monster... Kerborg Kerborg is, on his own, the weakest of Lord Darkar's shadow monsters, however, he is always seen by his master's side as the most loyal of his shadow monsters, almost as if he were his pet. A small bat-like that possesses eight legs that can also be used as wings, which give him the ability to fly, Kerborg is often sent out on reconnaissance missions and, if Darkar wishes to stir up trouble, can turn into several powerful monsters. One of these forms is known as the Gregthroat, which is a large bipedal beast with a lion's head and two serpent heads at the ends of each of its arms. Gregthroats have been noted as an extinct species but, when Kerborg takes this form, they are shown to be immune to magic. They also possess a large amount of brute strength which can also act as their greatest weakness as simply tying down a Gregthroat would force it to fight against its own strength. Kerborg's third and final form is that of a bipedal humanoid monster much larger than the Gregthroat. His head, though masked, is horned and not at all human-like, and he possesses much tougher skin as well as bits of armor and a giant double-sided axe. With it, Kerborg can cause earthquakes and block magical attacks, showcasing that he also possesses much more strength compared to his Gregthroat form. Trogs Trogs are a race of humanoid creatures that dwell underground within caverns. Two distinct types of trogs exist: those who are much larger and heavyset and those who are smaller and thinner. Each type of trog can also be born with either one set of arms or two. Due to their way of life, trogs share a notable weakness to any light that proves much brighter than the magic crystals that line their caverns. Additionally, like most humanoid races within the Magic Dimension, trogs are capable of using magic, which they use to tame Guard Worms, and live in societies ruled by monarchies. The only group of trogs shown in the series are those who reside in the Magix Underground World within the Kingdom of Downland, where Princess Amentia (Queen by the end of Season 2) currently reigns. Guard Worms Guard Worms are gargantuan slug-like creatures that live in caves. They bear outer shells that are as hard as stone and they make their way underground by eating any rocks or ores in their way. Guard Worms also appear to be docile creatures as they often find themselves tamed by the magic of nearby trogs, after which they are employed as their protectors. Teredo, the only Guard Worm shown in the series, is the current protector of the Kingdom of Downland. Beavers Much like the beavers that can be found on Earth, there exists beavers that are native to the realm of Magix (in the 4Kids dub, they are known as "Magi-Beavers"). They are known for being aggressive when disturbed as, if even one of them is disturbed, it will chew up a tree with the intent of knocking it down onto whoever bothered it, regardless of whether it was done on purpose or not. Creature of Destruction The Creature of Destruction is a being that exists within legends and myths, mainly one regarding its attack on the realm of Koria on the day that the "three sacred planets," Orez, Fallat and Rot, aligned perfectly. It is also known as the "Angel of Doom" (mainly in the 4Kids dub) due to how it took the form of an angelic figure when arriving on Koria before assuming its true, more sinister form when commencing its attack. Shapeshifting Monster The shapeshifting monster is, as its name entails, one capable of shapeshifting with an initial form of a wolf-like creature with an upside-down body connected to a properly-aligned head. Its other form is one closer to an insectoid with wings, four arms and claws. It also showcases the ability to resist nearly all forms of magic. It is unknown of this creature exists in the real world on its own, as its only appearance within Winx Club was as a virus monster created by Darcy and implanted into a battle simulation through her dark magic. Quetelizardia The Quetelizardia is a large reptilian creature with a red body covered in a diamond-like pattern and large, spiked feathers. It resides within the caves of Magix's underrealm near the Kingdom of Downland and, considering how Amentia has instilled a dress code which requires its feathers as decoration, the Quetelizardia may have been living in the area for a long period of time. The Quetelizardia is also capable of breathing fire, which it uses mainly within combat when disturbed. It is also shown to be highly aggressive, as one needs to be extremely cautious when approaching. |-|Season 3= Wizards Wizards, also known as "sorcerers," are the primary male magic-users of the Magic Dimension. Unlike most, wizards are not tethered to one specific type of magic; rather, they are capable of wielding either light or dark magic, and have power sources and sets unique to them. Due to the freer nature of wizards in regards to their magic, they can choose to work in groups or work alone; one such behavior is not seen as "typical" of them in the same way that fairies are expected to work in groups, etc. Some wizards can be seen using magical implements like staffs to either focus or amplify their magical abilities, though many opt to use their magic more freely like fairies and witches. Highly experienced wizards can converge their magic with witches and fairies which shows a link between the three at some magical level. Ice Serpents Ice Serpents are giant white snakes with the ability to harness powerful ice magic in the form of their ice breath. They primarily reside on the Omega Dimension and are highly territorial, as they attack any and all beings that enter their domain and do not relent until they have been slain or frozen. Considering how the most of the authority of the Magic Dimension dumps off the worst of its criminals in their home, the Ice Serpents also act as prison wardens. Two types of Ice Serpents exist: the smaller ones whose bodies are cyan in color with small bits of icy scales and simplified faces in comparison to the larger ones, which have white bodies and bear more of a resemblance to the Great Dragon. The larger Ice Serpents also act as guardians to the Omega Dimension, meaning that its demise will also cause the entire realm to collapse. Mermaids A female-only race of winged half-human, half-fish creatures that live under the ocean, mermaids are considered to be the distant relatives to both fairies and witches, due to their ability wield (mainly aquatic) magic. Like most other sentient magical creatures, mermaids attend schools to learn and master their magic, or may even be taken in by older, more experienced mermaids to train under them. Mermaids are also known for being typically gentle and inclined to help others, as well as for their beauty, but there exist many that have become seasoned warriors; most of which are stationed outside of the Omega Portal. Other experienced mermaid warriors can be seen working as elite royal guards. Despite primarily residing in the ocean (mainly Andros thanks to 90% its surface being covered in water), mermaids possess the ability to survive on land and even fly above water; both of which help mermaids maintain contact between the surface and undersea worlds. Additionally, mermaids live in matriarchal societies that cooperate heavily with those of their male counterparts, the tritons. Their cooperation is made evident by the marriage between both of their rulers, Mermaid Queen Ligea and Triton King Neptune, which has also served to cultivate a close connection to the land-dwellers of Andros. Mer-Monsters Mer-Monsters are mermaids that have been forcibly mutated into ravenous monsters via corruption through Valtor's powerful dark magic (made evident by them all bearing his mark). In direct contrast to the gentle nature that mermaids are known for, Mer-Monsters are highly aggressive and confrontational creatures, as they relentlessly attack anyone on sight until their target either flees or either they or their target is slain. All Mer-Monsters behave similarly, with the only thing on their mind being to attack anything that moves, but, visually, there are two distinct types: those that are more reptilian with green skin and lizard-like heads, and those that appear more like starved, disheveled husks of their former selves. The Kraken The kraken is a giant squid-like monster with a barbed, purple body, several sharp, red tentacles, and a single large, red eye with yellow sclera at the center of its pointed head. With its immunity to magic and its ability to regrow its tentacles very quickly, the kraken has become known as a fearsome monster that none have been successful in slaying. Only one kraken has been seen and it lives within an undersea cave on Andros that doubles as a prison for aquatic criminals. Storm Harpies Storm Harpies are a uniform race of hostile half-human, half-bird creatures created by Stormy with one of the spells bestowed upon her by Valtor in the episode "The Black Willow's Tears". Stormy created a flock of Storm Harpies while the Winx were visiting Linphea, Flora's home realm. When the Winx first saw the Storm Harpies attacking them, Aisha said that she thought Storm Harpies only existed in fairy tales, to which Flora remarked that there are people who also think the same about Fairies. Unlisted *Feloner *Griffin *'Giant Ladybug:' These ladybugs resides on Linphea. Where technology were forbidden, they used these to move around. They are intelligent as they can obey commands. They have a red body with black spots, black beady eyes and they can fly. *'Blackboard:' A talking blackboard with the face like a vampire. It appears in the punished room of Cloud Tower. *'Creature of Negatus:' Coming Soon... *'Pegataur:' Coming Soon... *'Fire Bee:' Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= *'Dream Eater Butterfly:' Coming Soon... *'Butterfly:' Coming Soon... *'Fairy Pet:' They are old stuffed toys brought to life by Flora's magic. They have wings like the pixie pets and can fly. They are adopted by the Winx and the people living in Gardenia, in order to bring the magic back to Earth. *'Ethereal Fairies:' Powerful fairies that give the Gifts of Destiny. *'Earth Fairies:' The Earth Fairies (also referred to as Terrestrial Fairies) are Fairies who are native to Earth. They are known for using the elements as an extension of their powers. **'Amazon Fairies:' They are Diana's followers who live in Amazonia. Their magic are channeled through nature making plant monsters, earthquakes and plant life. They also have the same standard Fairy weapon staff to channel their magic and shields that can be used as boomerang weapons. **'Rustic Fairies:' They are Sibylla's loyal servants. They have animal-like faces. It's revealed that they have healing powers, but besides, nothing's known about their other power abilities. **'Arctic Fairies:' They are Aurora's followers. They have the ability of Ice magic in ways that they can project beams of ice, blasts of ice, walls of ice or shards of ice. They also have a skill not shown yet lies in their body. **'Warrior Fairies:' The Warrior Fairies (or Fairies of Vengeance) are Earth Fairies who live on Tir Nan Og. "Warrior Fairy" is a title given to an Earth Fairy who seeks vengeance against the Wizards of the Black Circle and the humans, or who forms part of the army of Tir Nan Og. **'Royal Guard Fairies:' The Royal Guard Fairies are the Earth Fairies that guard and protect the castle of Tir Nan Og and its Queen. Their first and only appearance was in "The Day of Justice". |-|Season 5= *'Selkie:' They are small mermaid-like creatures that guard the Ocean Gates between specific worlds. They most commonly live in Andros, where most of the gates lead, but they can also reside on the other side in a world that they guard. *'Turtles:' Coming Soon... *'Guardian of Sirenix:' They are magical beings living inside of the Sirenix Boxes. They guide fairies that wish to acquire the Sirenix power. *'Bollabie:' Small bubble like fishes, that can transform into any marine lives around them. *'Creature of the Rainbow Mantle:' A horse-like animal. Magic Dimension's best fairies competed to find it in the Challenge of Graynor. Finder would gain magic that helps in their quest. *'Ancestral Spirit of Nature:' The person will give her boon to the one who find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. *'Shimmering Shells:' Rare magical clams that resides in oceans of Andros. They are part of the Sirenix quest. *'Triton:' Back-finned merman. They are male counterparts to mermaids. *'Mutant:' Triton that is turned into monsters by Tritannus's pollution-magic. *'Flower of the Depths': A flower lives underwater of Linphea's Flower Ocean. *'Electropus:' An octopus-like creature that can expel electricity from its eyes. *'Mantocefalus:' Guardians of the island where the Breath of the Ocean is placed. |-|Season 6= *'Beast of the Depths:' The giant sea monster summoned by the Trix during Daphne's party. *'Gloomy Wood Troll:' The gigantic tree-like trolls revived by Selina. *'Treant:' The legendary human-like trees summoned by Selina. *'Flying Basilisk:' The dragon and snake-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Pandemonium Sprite:' The mouse-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Fire Eater:' The lion-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Mummy:' The Egyptian dead summoned by Selina. *'Sphinx:' A body of a lion and a head of a Pharaoh creature summoned by Selina. *'Green Dragon of the Great Wall:' The dragon-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Children of the Night:' The humans-like vampires summoned by Selina. *'Hawk Spirit:' A hawk-like spirit summoned by Eldora by accident. *'Ectoplasm Specter:' The evil specters summoned by Selina. *'Silly Plant:' The magical living plant given to Vanessa by Eldora. *'Pirate Zombie:' The pirate zombies summoned by Selina. *'Werewolf:' The humans-like werewolves summoned by Selina. *'Magic Mirror:' A mystical, magic mirror summoned by Selina. *'Gargantua:' An greedy ogre summoned by Selina. *'Frankenstein's Monster:' A man-made monster summoned by Selina. *'Rumpelstiltskin:' The most cunning, most stubborn, most brilliant and evil dwarf summoned by Selina. *'Alfea Champions:' The legendary fairies summoned by Selina. *' Great Lizard Spirit:' A magical creature invoke by Acheron. |-|Season 7= *'Kangourmet: 'Coming Soon... *'Shinygreed:' Coming Soon... *'Digmole:' Coming Soon... *'Rabcon:' Coming Soon... *'Scarret:' Coming Soon... *'Highedgehog:' Coming Soon... *'Cry-Cry: 'Coming Soon... *'Yaffle: 'Coming Soon... *'Magiwolf:' Coming Soon... *'Quillcat: 'Coming Soon... *'Techsquirrel: 'Coming Soon... *'Unicorn:' Coming Soon... *'Clanky:' Coming Soon... *'Leafy:' Coming Soon... *'Fishibble: 'Coming Soon... *'Plant Mite: 'Coming Soon... *'Bugbunny: 'Coming Soon... *'Golden Butterfly: 'Coming Soon... *'Deerbeetle: 'Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Fairy Animals Category:Pixies Category:Selkies Category:Plants Category:Fairy Pets Category:Lists Category:Trees Category:Mermaids Category:Tritons Category:Groups